Première fois
by FayVerte
Summary: Il la voyait belle leur première fois, leur premier regret.


Titre: Première fois

Auteur: Pas moi! °aïe° Bon d'accord, FayVerte

Genre: Ouske l'auteur étudie les relations physiques de Matt et Mello.

Rating: Je dirai T.

Avertissement: Cette histoire traite de relations homosexuelles et physiques entre deux personnes. De plus, elle énonce de façon très masquée une éventuelle porte d'entrée pour Mello dans la Mafia qui n'est pas la plus conventionnelle. Enfin, il se trouve que Matt est vulgaire. Si, je le sais!

Discalmer: Mello et Matt ne sont heureusement pas à moi, tout comme le reste de Death Note. Sinon, ce manga serait un navet non vendu.

**Première fois**

Sans dire les mots qui importaient tant, dans le silence de la nuit, toutes lumières éteintes, il l'avait pris. Et Dieu qu'il se haïssait. Et Dieu qu'il avait envie de le tuer.

Il l'avait imaginée autrement. Peut-être pas des « Je t'aime, moi aussi » mais pas très loin. Il aurait pu lui dire en tout cas. Il lui aurait murmuré à l'oreille puis aurait embrassé cette dernière. Il lui aurait susurré sur le bout des lèvres. Il aurait découvert son corps, lui offrant de sa bouche les plus beaux mots qu'on puisse trouver, le parcourant inlassablement, l'apprenant.

Putain, il la voyait belle leur première fois à tous les deux. Il l'imaginait pleine de putains de beaux sentiments. Pleine de foutus regards. Il voyait même la main de Mello se lever pour lui retirer ses lunettes. Il ne pensait pas le voir fermer les yeux, ne même pas le voir pendant leur putain d'acte.

Rien qu'une baise. Rien qu'une vague histoire de confiance. Un coup de fil, « Matt, j'ai besoin de toi pour que tu me baises » et c'était tout.

Ils l'avaient fait.

Et maintenant, il voulait se laver. Se laver le corps, lui laver le sien, tout effacer et recommencer comme ils auraient du le faire. Leur première fois. Qu'ils étaient cons. Tout ça à cause de son putain d'orgueil.

Il était parti sur le balcon fumer sa cigarette. Quel cliché! Les lunettes baissées laissaient malgré tout passer ses larmes de colère, de douleur. La lune n'était pas au rendez-vous et c'était bien mieux ainsi. Il n'avait pas vu le corps de Mello. Il ne l'avait donc peut-être même pas touché. Il ne s'était peut-être rien passé. Il avait déliré. C'était pas du tabac, il était loin loin loin de tout ça. Une réalité virtuelle ?

Putain, qu'il était con. Il aurait du le faire malgré tout. Il aurait dû faire leur première fois à tous les deux. Mello avait beau être cinglé, il n'avait pas trouvé les mots qu'il lui crachait le reste du temps au visage. Rien que des yeux fermés avec de longs cils qui tremblaient par dessus. Rien qu'un saignement car il se mordait la lèvre inférieur trop fort. Rien qu'un long frisson, son corps contracté par la peur.

Et il lui avait vraiment dit ça.

Il avait quitté l'orphelinat quelques années après Mello. Au même âge que lui, il était parti pour la rue. Proposant au plus offrant ses capacités, il créait des programmes. En passant d'un groupe à un autre, il s'enfonçait dans les failles qu'il avait laissé pour ensuite perfectionner ses bijoux. Et ça rapportait.

La richesse, il s'en foutait un peu. Bon, ça lui avait permis de s'acheter un appartement magnifique. Et dans sa chambre, un lit avec à ses côtés dans un cadre une photo du disparu. Il l'avait cherché très longtemps. Il le cherchait toujours. Mello, ce n'était pas cette personne. Mello, ce n'était pas deux yeux fermés.

Puis, un jour, il avait reçu cet appel: « Matt, j'ai besoin de toi pour que tu me baises. ».

Sur le coup, ça ressemblait à une mauvaise blague. Et il était si content d'entendre sa voix qu'il avait accepté. Accepté. Dit « Okay » au téléphone pour « Putain connard tu m'as manqué je t'ai- ».

Mello était sérieux. Sur le pas de la porte, habillé en noir, un gillet qui s'arrêtait au dessus de son nombril et un pantalon taille basse, des chaussures montantes et des lunettes noirs, les bras pleins de bracelets et les mains de bagues, il était là.

Putain.

Oh, son plan n'était pas si débile que ça. Il était à la fois totalement stupide et irrémédiablement foirable. Mais c'était ça la Mafia. On y rentrait toujours avec le physique.

Il avait besoin de lui pour faire « ça ». Il lui avait dit clairement sans détour au téléphone. Le baiser.

Et il l'avait fait. Il aurait pu lui faire l'amour, le forcer malgré tout. Mais il avait aussi un putain d'orgueil qui lui faisait mal. Et ils s'étaient faits mal.

Leur première fois était également son premier mauvais souvenir avec Mello. Sa première défaite. Son premier regret. Sa première haine. Son premier orgasme. Car salaud jusqu'au bout, son corps l'avait trahi. Il avait jouis. Et sûrement que quelque part, au fond de lui, il avait aimé être en Mello. Oui, sûrement.

Il fumait au balcon. Il n'avait rien vu. Il n'avait rien fait. C'était pas vrai.

Puis soudainement, il y eu cette présence dos à lui. Une main sur la sienne.

« Matt... prends-moi dans tes bras. »

Putain. Ils étaient cons.

Note de l'auteur: ... euh... Je disais donc... euh... C'est venu tout seul! Comment expliquer le texte... Au début, je ne voulais pas du tout écrire ça. Les personnages ont agis, je vous l'assure. Et puis, vu leurs âges, vu leur futur, vu tout ce qui leur tombe dessus, il fallait bien pouvoir expliquer la tenue de Mello et son entrée dans la Mafia. Et bon, c'est pas qu'il ressemble à une crevette mais presque. Oh, pendant que j'y pense, je ne suis pas responsable de la mise en page moche que je vous présente, navrée.


End file.
